harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
NaruIchi97 AllStars Harmony Unleashed x My Little Pony: Fighting Is Magic: Rainbow Dawn Dissidia
NaruIchi97 AllStars Harmony Unleashed x My Little Pony: Fighting Is Magic: Rainbow Dawn Dissidia is a 2D fighting game from A.M. Games, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy and Hasbro Gaming, developed and collaborated with Arc System Works. It's an fighting game spin-off to the action/adventure, Third person brawler/shooter hybrid game, Harmony Unleashed: Rainbow Dawn as well as a spin-off to the newly-changed (and ceased-and-desisted) My Little Pony: Fighting Is Magic of Mane6. As of now, The game will be released in the arcades in July 27, 2013, the console release date is November 24th 2013. About the Game A fighting game has been announced for a 2013 release in the consoles and in arcades by a development under A.M. Games (Subsidiary of NI97/AR97ESI) and Arc System Works, and also published by Namco Bandai Games. Formerly named "NaruIchi97 AllStars x My Little Pony: Fighting Is Magic EX - Ponidox Flank-kicker" as a spin-off to Mane6's Fighting Is Magic fangame based on the Human Ponidox Continuum Shift anime series, now renamed as Rainbow Dawn Dissidia as a crossover mash-up with Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, the main series, Anthro Bunraku and Uprising as well as an alternate sequel/spin-off to Fighting is Magic and Harmony Unleashed: Rainbow Dawn (like Persona 4 and Persona 4 Arena). The game will be collaborated with Hasbro Gaming, as well as Takara Tomy and Bushiroad in Japan. This is the first Hasbro game to be published by Namco Bandai, even thought Namco Bandai and Takara Tomy are rival companies. The game will be released in arcades by Taito Type X3 and Sega RingWave 2 and in consoles for Wii U PlayStation 3 and XBOX 360 as well as porting as an update to future consoles such as the PlayStation 4 and XBOX One, PC and Mac computer devices and portable devices such as the Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita in 2014. Despite Hasbro sending a C&D letter for using Hasbro's IP of Fighting is Magic, Arc System takes the FgIM Elements to A.M. Games after asking Hasbro's permission. The opening animation, character prologues and endings and story mode cutscenes, exclusively for home consoles (as well as the OVA) are animated by Production I.G and Bones with direction by Seiji Kishi, original character concepts by John Joseco and animation character designs and animation by Wit Studio's Kyoji Asano and Bones' Yoshiyuki Ito. Gameplay The gameplay is similar and a combination to both Fighting Is Magic for the pony characters and Persona 4 Arena and Blazblue for its human/non-pony characters since Arc System Works are developing the game with elements from the former fighting game based on MLP: FiM. As a fighting game, the controllers buttons have their own respective actions using four buttons. In this game in each mode, it has 2-5 rounds called "MagiBrawls" (pormanteau of "brawl" and "magic") To win a round, one player must either incapacitate the other by inflicting damage through various attacks to reduce their opponent's health to zero or by having more remaining health than their opponent after the clock runs out. Every character has a weak, medium and strong attack. Also every ones has a "unique" technique, called a Drive attack, which is different for each character. Those attacks are also known as "A", "B", "C" and "D". Various combos can be performed by every character through careful input of regular and drive attacks. A combo consists of two or more consecutive attacks that hit an opponent without them retaliating. As combos become longer, each attack will do less damage than normal to give the opponent a chance to retaliate. Grabs can be incorporated into combos also by pressing the "B" and "C" buttons at the same time. Story Modes Character Story Mode (Only in Arcade Mode) In the arcade mode, each characters has their own story for each forms. Story Mode (Home Console) The Spirit Brony Resistance announced a tournament to see who will win the crown of the Spirit Brony Brawler Tournament, taking place in the IZOD Center. As they must fight into one on one or tag team, Twilight Sparkle and the others join the fight in the tournament. Suddenly, some evil forces are trying to sabotage the tourney while it was going good. Now it's up to the resistance to fight them before the tournament ends up badly, just like in the WWE Battleground. Deluxe Edition (PS4/XBONE) The deluxe edition of the game will include the DLC characters and mechanic improvements to the game. The game is released at the launch of PlayStation 4 and XBOX One. Character Roster *Aaron (CV: Mitsuaki Madono) *Adonis (CV: Mayumi Tanaka) *Twilight Sparkle (CV: Kaori Nazuka) **Dusk Shine (CV: Yuki Kaji) *Applejack Female (CV: Saori Hayami) **Applejack Male (CV: Daisuke Namikawa) *Rainbow Dash (CV: Akeno Watanabe) **Rainbow Blitz (CV: Kentaro Ito) *Pinkie Pie (CV: Kaori Ishihara) **Bubble Berry (CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama) *Rarity (CV: Maaya Uchida) **Elusive (CV: Noriaki Sugiyama) *Fluttershy (CV: Emiri Katou) **Butterscotch (CV: Ryohei Kimura) *Spike (CV: Aya Hirano Young, Daisuke Sakaguchi Older) **Barbara (CV: Aya Hirano) *Princess Celestia (CV: Hitomi Nabatame) **Prince Solaris (CV: Hiroki Yasumoto) *Princess Luna (CV: Maaya Sakamoto) **Prince Artemis (CV: Takuya Satou) *Courtney (CV: Ayumi Hamasaki) *Sandy Cheeks (CV: Yuri Amano) *Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty (CV: Eri Kitamura) *Ami (CV: Omi Minami) *Candace Flynn (CV: Mikako Komatsu) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (CV: Sayaka Aida) *Lisa Simpson (CV: Ayahi Takagaki) *Eliza Thornberry (CV: Yukana) *Kimi Finster (CV: Chiwa Saito) *Dee Dee (CV: Haruna Ikezawa) *Minnie Mouse (CV: Aya Endo) *Bubbles (CV: Yuuka Nanri) *Nicole Watterson (CV: Yuu Kobayashi) *Mitsuki (CV: Yui Ishikawa) *Apple Bloom (CV: Fumiko Orikasa) *Sweetie Belle (CV: Kaori Asou) *Scootaloo (CV: Chie Nakamura) *Babs Seed (CV: Ai Kayano) *Big Macintosh (CV: Jurota Kosugi) *Shining Armor (CV: Katsuyuki Konishi) *Princess Cadance (CV: Haruka Tomatsu) *Discord (CV: Keiji Fujiwara) *Queen Chrysalis (CV: Kujira) *King Sombra (CV: Unsho Ishizuka) *Flash Sentry (CV: Kenichi Suzumura) *Sunset Shimmer (CV: Mikako Komatsu) *Yuriko Nishimura (CV: Iori Nomizu) From MLP: EG Humanarium Chronicles *Yosuke Morikawa (CV: Daisuke Sakaguchi) From Equestrian Trinity OVA Film: Tournament of All-Stars An OVA is released in November 22, 2013 in Japan and North America exclusively on the Deluxe Edition for XBOX One and PlayStation 4 and later digitally released for streaming and for download in January 31, 2014. The special is directed by Seiji Kishi, written by Akatsuki Yamatoya and Aaron Montalvo, character designs by John Joseco and animated by Bones and Production I.G. The film is an animated adaptation of the console's story mode. Sequel Arc System Works and A.M. Games announced that there will be a sequel and update to Rainbow Dawn Dissidia, with new characters and a new story mode. The game will be set to be released in Arcades (powered by Taito Type X2 and Sega RingWave 2) in April 2014 with the console release in August 2014 (on the Wii U, XBOX One, XBOX 360, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4). The teaser trailer will be attached with the release of Harmony Unleashed: Rainbow Dawn: Blazin' Signs. It has been also announced that the sequel will have new characters, such as Coco Pommel, Trenderhoof, Bulk Biceps, Fleetfoot, Magic Seed, Pumpkin Cake, Pound Cake, Dawn, Dakota, Izzy, Zoey, Blythe Baxter, Christina and Yuki Kousaka. Vince McMahon and Aaron Montalvo announced that due to the crossover film with the WWE Superstars, the DLC characters for Rainbow Dawn Dissidia, such as John Cena, Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, The Rock, Stone Cold, Triple H, AJ Lee and The Bella Twins, would be confirmed. The demo will be available for download in June 2014 and it will be shown at EVO and E3 2014. Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Video Game Category:Fighting Game Category:Rainbow Dawn Series